Changing isn't always for the better Chapter 1
by Livelifesurf
Summary: After Amy announced her love to Karma, to have it instantly rejected and broken. She takes off, leaving Heston High School and moving in with her Auntie at Wichita Falls. But what happens when she returns home?
1. Chapter 1

It had been three years since Amy had declared her love for Karma. Three years today, she was stood in Karma's room and announced her true feelings to have them completely rejected, her heart ripped out as her best friend declared that she had slept with Liam. Amy had walked out that door, leaving her best friend crying on her own bed, crying herself to sleep. The next day she had vowed to herself not to announce any feelings she has every again, to keep herself to herself and not let someone in, not as close as Karma got. Over the next week, she did not turn up to school, calling in sick as she asked her mother if she could move in with her Auntie. After much discussion, she finally agreed, letting Amy move from Hester high school in Austin and move away to a small town called Wichita Falls. That is where her new life started, with new friends, new and old lovers. This is where her new story began. Where her new life had started and where her dreams were finally going to come true.

Surveying was not her exact way of doing things, most of the time it was jump and then survey once in mid-air, it was her way now, to take a leap of faith and see where she ended up. However, today was the start of their surveying, locating everything for over six hundred yards and making sure they knew all the whereabouts.

"Okay, we're ready when you are." Amy turned her head and looked at her best friend stood beside her. A small smile as she watched him bend down, getting ready to run, she watched his muscles bulge through his shirt as he tensed up, ready to run like hell. He looked up to her, his short Mohawk slightly blowing in the wind as he looked up and smirked back.

"Are you ready?" Amy smiled and leant down, looking at the tiny brick wall, around four foot high in front of her. She kept her eyes on he wall that rested in front of her, her heart instantly racing as she knew what was going to come.

"Ready." She mumbled as one of the people with the camera recorder slowly held up his hand.

"5…4…3…2…1…Go!" Dust filled the air behind them as they both pushed themselves forward, running towards the wall as fast as they possibly could. Tyler got in front first, having longer legs were an advantage. She followed his actions, pushing her body weight down as she got to the wall, then pushing herself up. Leaping up onto the wall and jumping into the air, throwing her arms out to her side as she tucked her legs under her bum, her black skinny jeans pressing tightly on her legs and the looseness of her ankle high shoes were exactly the way she wanted them. She could feel the breeze against her bare arms; it was as if a force was pushing her back every time she jumped. The tank top did nothing to help with the warmth, but it helped them both because when they wear hoodies, they blow back, causing them to misunderstand their landing.

In that one second, she looked around her, taking in her surroundings, the trees were scattered around the city to her left and in front of her and to her right were old buildings scattered across the town. Looking below her, she watched as Tyler hit the ground first, it was a good fifteen foot from the wall she had jumped off and onto the roof that was below, a four-foot gap in-between the two buildings. She felt the strong wind blowing against her, but she knew she would make it, she always did. Since leaving Austin, all she ever had was good luck, good friends, and a good home. It made a good fresh new start.

Her feet hit the floor softly, tip toes touching the concrete surface first and then her right shoulder as she quickly tucked and rolled on the hard surface. She pushed herself back up onto her feet and looked to her left, seeing Tyler right beside her as they both pushed each other forward, running towards the end of the roof, Tyler bent down, putting his right leg under him as he lay down, sliding under one of the poles that were on top of the building. Amy placed her hands on top of the pole; she was never good at sliding under things, she would normally misjudge them and end up hitting into something or mistiming. So, she placed her hands on top of the pole, kicked herself off the floor, pushing her body forwards with her hands and letting go, her feet tucked underneath her as she hovered above the pole before landing on the opposite side. She had gained some time and was now in front of the burly man. She ran past another camera operator, picking up speed as they ran together. This is the jump she always feared, the jump she had gotten wrong so many times before. The ledge was only a foot high so it did not take much to jump over; however, she always had a knack for using things to her advantage. Tyler jumped over the step, disappearing off the edge of the rooftop as Amy ran and stepped onto the ledge, jumping forward, keeping her legs down this time, throwing her arms forward as she looked down and watched as Tyler landed on the wet grass, rolling quickly and standing back up. She looked below her, just seeing the tiny branch that was beneath. Her heartbeat picked up so fast she could feel it thumping against her chest. She reached for the branch, gripping it tight and swinging her body forward, letting go at the last moment as she fell to the floor, landing swiftly on her feet, placing her right hand against the floor. She had made it; a loud cheer erupted as she looked up and watched as everyone ran forward. Slowly getting back up she looked at Tyler as he grinned and walked past.

"Show off." He muttered as she let out a wide smile.

"We've got it all." She turned around and looked to one of the cameramen who was grinning. "Look's fantastic! Thank you so much for doing this, our projects going to look fantastic!" Amy turned around and watched as Tyler walked over.

"No problem, just make sure we get some of the photos and recordings as well."

"Will do." Amy smiled politely, bending down she picked up her bag she had left this morning and slung it over her shoulder. They both turned around and started to walk away from the buildings and towards the main road.

"Well, I think I broke a nail." Amy chuckled as she watched her friend fiddle with his fingers, looking to intense at his slightly chipped nail. "Seriously, they should have given us some cash so I could have a manicure."

"We were not doing it for cash, Tyler. We were doing it because we normally do it, we might as well be recorded if someone needs help with their project."

"Plus you fancy the shit out of the girl who hangs out on the stairs with her friends." Amy grinned as she looked to the ground. "And before you ask, yes, she was watching you and yes, she is still watching you." Amy smiled as she looked over her shoulder and to the stairs to the building she had jumped off, she locked eyes with the brown-haired woman, and slowly smiled, the girls pink lips slowly curling in her own devilish smile.

"So, Karma…" Amy sighed as she closed her eyes and stopped walking, letting out a heavy sigh. "Amy, you told me you'd tell me all about her today." She licked her lips and shook her head as she looked back to the bearded man.

"How about this, I'll tell you tomorrow after a good day's rest?" She put on her best smile as he slowly shook his head.

"Amy…" He sighed out.

"I know…" She mumbled. "Okay, it started like this. We were best friends since we were three, we were inseparable, and when we turned fifteen everyone at school thought we were lesbians so we pretended to be. Well, she pretended to be until she fell in love with a person at school. Our cover was blown, I told her I loved her, she told me she did not. I left town and I am here. Story well told." Amy mumbled as Tyler frowned.

"Wait, how did you know you had feelings for her?"

"Because we kissed, several times. In front of the whole school in fact." She mumbled again as Tyler nodded.

"She didn't feel anything?"

"Apparently not."

"I don't get it then, why did you leave? You had been friends for so long surely you would have got past it?" He asked as Amy slowly nodded.

"We would have, I know we would of but to see her every day would slowly kill me and I know she wouldn't have had a change of heart. Liam would flaunt in front of me with her and I just, I wouldn't have been able to stand it." Amy turned and faced the man beside her; it had been the first time she opened up about Karma.

"Does she know you are here?" Amy shrugged and placed her bag over both shoulders, picking up the helmet that was on the old triumph bike.

"I don't know."

"We should visit." Amy frowned as she watched him smirk. "Come on, you're like a sister to me, I've always wanted to see where you grew up and meet your family, your annoying step sister, and even this Karma."

"We are not visiting Karma." Amy snapped as he slowly smiled.

"I thought you were over her." He sang as Amy felt her anger slowly rising.

"I am." She snapped.

"Then what's your problem? We'll just go for a holiday."

"Tyler."

"You can show off in front of her then. Show her your new talent."

"I don't think jumping off of buildings is a talent."

"Free running is."

"Yes because every straight girl is into a girl who can jump off a building and survive."

"I would be."

"You're into anything that moves."

"And I've done everything that's here, so please can we go to Austin."

"I'll go to Austin when you text every girl you've ever slept with that you love them." Amy grinned and crossed her arms, a small frown growing as she watched her friend pull his phone out and look down at his screen. "Tyler, what are you doing?" Sudden panic risen in her as her body went numb as he looked back up and smiled.

"Done, looks like we're heading to Austin." Amy stood stunned as Tyler slowly walked past and collected his helmet in front of her bike. Amy swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly blinked. "Amy." She turned and looked at him as he sat down on his Yellow Ducati. "What's the worst that could happen? You have moved on, you have become a hot motorcyclist who can jump off buildings, you are extremely smart and you have a smoking hot body." Amy smiled and looked down to her helmet, rolling it around in her hands.

"I am not worried about what she will think about me or what she thinks about me. I am worried how she will react." Tyler frowned as he watched his friend sit down onto her bike. "Imagine knowing me for twelve years, being my best friend and suddenly one day taking off without a word."

"I have known you for three years, Amy. If you did that now, I would hunt you down and kill you." Amy smirked and looked down.

"Exactly, I am not scared of what she would think of me-"

"You're worried about how she would handle you leaving." Amy nodded as she looked down.

"I don't want to head back. I don't want to face her because trust me, if she could, she'd knock down buildings just to take something back I bored." Tyler raised his eyebrows as Amy nodded.

"Well, you made a deal and we are going through with it." Amy frowned and turned to her head to the side slightly.

"Why are you making me do this?"

"Because, Amy… I am your best friend and you have just told me this story, which means you have past the first step of getting over her. Now what is next, is seeing her."

"It's only taken three years for me to get to this point-"

"Wait, if it's taken you this long to get over her, how long did it take for you to get over Santa clause?" Amy frowned.

"What about Santa Claus?"

"That he's not real."

"HE'S NOT REAL?!" Amy shouted as Tyler laughed and shook his head.

"We meet tomorrow at the coffee shop, and then we make plans to leave the next day. Have you got anywhere we can stay?" Amy smiled and nodded. "Right, I shall see you tomorrow." Amy nodded as she watched her friend pull on his helmet and slowly pull out. She reached into her pocket, taking out her HTC and opening up her contacts, instantly dialling the number she had called once every week. Pulling the phone up to her ear, she let out a small sigh.

"Why the hell am I agreeing to do this."

"Hello?"

"Hi Lauren, I was wondering if I could ask for a favour?"

Okay, please tell me what you think as it is my first time doing a story on here and would love to hear everyone's comments. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Bryony, are you up? Come on your late." Amy's eyes slowly started to flutter open from the soft knocking against the door. "Bryony, it is nine forty, you were supposed to be at college forty minutes ago." She sat bolt up, her eyes slightly blurry and her head starting to race with dizziness, she placed both hands on the side of her temple, trying to take away the dizziness but not accomplishing a thing.

"What's happening?" Amy turned to her right, seeing the woman laying down, bed sheets just covering her chest.

"I thought you said your parents were away for the week?" Amy whispered as Bryony's eyes shot open.

"What? They are."

"Well, there is a murderer at your bedroom door telling you you're late for college, what a lovely man he is." Amy snapped, as Bryony's eyes got wider.

"Fuck!"

"Love, open the door we've got presents for you." Amy quickly jumped out of bed, pulling every piece of clothing on that she could until she finally put her shoes, pulling them up tight and turning around to see the red-head was trying to find some clothing as well.

Amy ran to the other side of the room and picked up her bag and helmet, instantly turning around to see Bryony pulling her hair up.

"I am sorry Amy; I thought they were away for another day." Amy nodded and headed over to the window, lifting it up and throwing her bag onto the porch that was below.

"It's fine, were friends with benefits right?" Amy asked as she stood up on the windowsill, bending down slightly to fit through the gap.

"Right?"

"Well, the rule is to never have to apologise because we don't care. Right? That's what you said." Amy said as Bryony slowly smiled.

"Right." She whispered sweetly as Amy smiled. "I enjoyed last night."

"Me too." Amy smiled to her, as she looked over her shoulder, watching the door slowly open, she instantly slid out of the window before they could see her, falling down and onto the porch that was below the windowsill. She grabbed her bag and helmet, jogging to the side of the porch, and sliding onto one side of her body, letting her legs fall from the porch first. Her body following after as she fell to the ground, quickly placing her hand against the hard surface for balance, she pushed herself up and started to run away from the four-story house. As soon as she turned the corner, she instantly came to a stop, a small smile as she shook her head and placed her hands onto her hips. "Are you my stalker?" She asked as Tyler smiled and took his helmet off, placing it onto the handlebars and slowly standing up.

"No, I am your escort. I knew you'd fancy one last bit of hot Bryony meat before you disappeared so I wanted to come and make sure you went back home, got changed out of your sweaty sex clothes and into something that resembles you've actually slept. Then, we are going to the coffee shop, sitting down even if I have to handcuff you and enjoy each other's pleasantries. After that we are heading back to yours, packing a bag of your best clothes and then we are hitting the road."

"You have handcuffs?" Amy asked as Tyler grinned.

"You don't want to know what I own Amy." Amy slowly nodded and looked away.

"Tyler, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, I've got work-"

"Quit, you hate it there anyway."

"I've got friends."

"You've got me and I am coming with you."

"We need money." Amy declared as Tyler grinned.

"You have a savings account and so do I."

"God damn it." She mumbled as he chuckled.

"I know everything about you Amy. So, have we got a place to stay?" Amy sighed as she walked over to her black triumph, sitting down on her seat next to Tyler.

"I called my stepsister and she said we could stay with her for a while."

"The stepsister you hate?" Tyler asked as Amy frowned and looked up.

"It's weird. Every day I used to see her and god, we hated each other, but now we do not see each other, we cannot go a week without phoning each other. She's like the sister I never had." Tyler nodded as he picked up his helmet from his handles.

"So, you think you two will get along?"

"We talked for an hour and a half yesterday; she's changed so much so I think it'll be fine. In addition, we have grown out of our sibling rivalry stage and she doesn't live with my mom and her dad so we don't have anything to piss each other off with."

"Was there anyone at your old school you didn't hate or hated you or that you were in love with?" Amy shrugged and chuckled.

"Not really, there was one guy called Shane but he only liked me because he wanted a lesbian as a best friend. Then we got on and I actually grew to like him but we were never really that close." Tyler nodded.

"So, I am going to have competition am I? Well, if it comes down to it I'll happily take out Karma and Shane to still be your best friend."

"You'll be my best friend through everything Tyler."

"Until you fall in love with me, next."

"Funny." She fake laughed as Tyler grinned.

"Last one to the coffee shop is paying. To the coffee shop, AWAY!" Amy smiled as she watched her friend pull onto the main road, instantly racing the two doors down to the coffee shop and stopping; he took off his helmet and smiled back to her. "I win!" Amy could not help but laugh as he got off his bike. She quickly got off her bike as well, walking the short distance to the shop, punching his shoulder as he walked by.

"I haven't got my wallet on me, dumb ass."

Karma's p.o.v

Two days later.

"Have you ever considered rehab?" Karma looked up as she watched Shane walk in, sitting down on the desk beside her.

"Rehab?" She asked as he smiled and placed his phone on the desk, looking forward and seeing the room was completely empty.

"Liam's starting to complain to me how much time you spend at College instead of with him, I mean come on Karma, none of your classes are even on today and you're sitting in an empty room." Karma sighed and turned to Shane.

"Well, Liam doesn't seem to understand that I have final's soon and I need to concentrate instead of sitting at home and listening to him go on about the different riots they had about stuff I don't even really care about."

"There was a time when you used to be the rioter." He said as Karma looked up, narrowing her eyes at him.

"That was a time when I wasn't as busy, Shane. Did you come here for something?" She asked as Shane smiled and placed his hands onto the desk.

"I did indeed. We are going to go and get something to eat because you look starving, I am starving and there's a cute guy working behind the till at Subway so we need to head there before his shift ends in…" he looked down to his watch as Karma smiled and started to pack her things away. "Twenty minutes, so let's go. Move your arse Karma!" She smiled and slowly followed him out of the room, placing her books into her bag and walking through the hallway. "So what's the truth, why don't you spend as much time with Liam as you used to?" He asked as Karma frowned.

"There is no truth, I just need to concentrate, it's my last year Shane, I can't be held back by his stuff."

"Okay, you guys are serious though, surely you need to tell him this stuff."

"What? And have him have yet another hissy fit and stay with you for a week?"

"Yeah he's not staying at mine; he's like a kid when he's having a hissy fit."

"I know. However, I love him." Shane smiled as he pushed open the doors, revealing the grass that was in front of them, the main road a few feet away and cars pulling in and out of the campus. They walked down the steps in silent as Karma pulled out her car keys, heading towards the car park. However, something inside her made her freeze; her body came to a halt and she looked up and to her right, her eyes instantly pulled to the road. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she watched the first bike drive past; his head pointing in the direction of the road, however, the person riding behind slowly turned her head. Karma frowned and stepped forward, looking at the tinted black helmet but not being able to see what was behind it. The bike slowly started to slow down, as if whoever was on the bike had taken their hand off the accelerator. As soon as she made contact with the road, the bikers head turned to face the road, speeding past her on the opposite side.

"Karma." She could not hear the voice that was calling her; she could only concentrate on the back of the driver who had just rode by. "Karma!" His hand pulled her back, back off the road and back into reality. She turned around and faced him, frowning at him as he waved his hands in the air. "You almost got hit by that bus, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked as Karma turned around and looked for the two bikers but she could not see where they had gone.

Amy p.o.v

Amy pulled over first, quickly getting off her bike as Tyler pulled up beside her. He took off his helmet and frowned as he watched his friend bring her hands to her helmet, rapidly trying to pull it off, when she did; she threw her helmet to the ground and fell to her knees, gasping for air. Tyler went on instinct as he reached into his bag, getting off his bike without remembering to put the stabilizer on, letting the bike fall to the floor. He quickly got to his friends side. "Amy, you're having an Asthma attack. I need you to breathe into the inhaler, okay. It'll help I promise, I have loads of asthma attacks, okay?" Amy nodded as Tyler put the inhaler to her mouth, squeezing out some of the air. "Amy, are you okay?" He asked as she fell back onto her bum.

"I saw her." She mumbled as Tyler looked around.

"Karma?" She slowly nodded as Tyler sighed and sat beside her. "This is the effect she has on you when you only see her?" Amy nodded again as Tyler sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't have come." Amy smiled and looked up, locking eyes with her best friend.

"I promised you I'd show you where I grew up." She said as he smiled. "Wait, I was having an asthma attack? I've never had an asthma attack." She said as Tyler smirked.

"No. you were having a panic attack. However, I made you believe you were having an Asthma attack and because I gave you something that would help the normal person with an Asthma attack, it helped you because you thought you were having one. When in fact you were having a panic attack." Amy frowned and slowly smiled. She looked over his shoulder and sighed, lifting up her hand she pointed behind him.

"Well, you want to know where I grew up. That there, that's Hester high." Tyler turned around and looked to the big building. "And that…" Tyler turned back around as he followed Amy's finger down the small road where country houses lay. "That's where Karma used to live." Tyler looked at the old house where all the lights were on. It looked like the usual posh totties house.

"So, I guess we are here then." He said as Amy smiled.

"Amy?" Amy turned her head and faced the small blonde frowning down at her. Tyler watched as the two girls stared at each other, it looked like the blonde-haired woman was about to savagely attack her friend. He stood straight, ready for any confrontation but he stepped back, jumping slightly as the blonde-haired woman embraced his friend, sending them both onto the grass. Tyler watched for a second as they both hugged each other. The blonde-haired woman pulled back first, standing up and straightening herself down. Amy stood up as well, copying the actions of the short woman.

"I wasn't expecting you guys here for another few hours." Tyler watched as the girl looked over his shoulder and frowned. "Did you crash?" Tyler looked over his shoulder and shook his head.

"I dropped it. Sorry, who are you?" he asked as Amy smiled.

"Tyler, this is Lauren, Lauren this is Tyler." Lauren smiled and handed her hand to him.

"I've heard a lot of good things about you; it's nice to finally put a face to your name."

"And you." Amy looked down the road to where the college was, her heart picking up as she realised that her old friend was there a few moments ago, what if she was coming this way, what if she was heading home? What if she was looking at me right now and I could not see her? She defiantly saw Amy; she looked her right in the eyes. Granted, she could not actually see her but Amy could see her and that is all that mattered.

Amy followed behind the pretty blonde, Tyler walking beside her.

"Amy?" he whispered as she turned her head and faced him. "The possibility of you seeing her again is one percent." He smiled and walked a bit ahead as Amy sighed and looked down.

"One percent out of two." She mumbled as she followed him into the house.


End file.
